A Future Never Meant to Be
by Digilady99
Summary: Marth finds himself in a nightmarish future for the Smashers. Tabuu took over Smashville and controls it. Marth must now gather the remaining Smashers and take down Tabuu once and for all! Rated T for dark themes, language, and character deaths.
1. Part I

It appears to be a nice, sunny day at the mansion and we see Marth, prince of Altea, and his good friends, Link, Ike, and Pit heading downstairs.

"Man, what a beautiful day it is today, huh, guys?" Pit said with his arms behind his head.

"I'll say. Why don't we head outside and have ourselves a friendly game of Frisbee?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. You up for it, Marth?" Link asked the blue-haired prince.

Marth smiled brightly and said, "Yeah, more than ever."

But little did he know he was carelessly not watching where was stepping and missed a stair and fell down with yelp and crashed onto the floor.

"MARTH!" Link, Ike, and Pit cried. They rushed to the blue-haired prince who was apparently knocked unconscious by the fall. As his three friends worriedly shook him to wake him up, something strange started to happen.

Then Marth's eyes started to flutter and his head throbbed in pain and sat up only to find the Smash Mansion in ruins. There was nothing but debris and rubble around and Marth was all alone.

"What has happened here? Link! Ike! Pit! Anybody?" Marth called out.

No answer…

Marth found his way out of the destroyed mansion through the garage.

"The entire mansion is trashed. Well, the Halberd is still in one piece. What is going on?" Marth spotted the renewed Halberd untouched in the corner.

Then as Marth looked outside, he saw a dark and gloomy city covered with a purplish color that very familiar.

Marth knew he saw that color once before, but his thoughts were interrupted when a bright searchlight shining on him. Marth shielded his eyes away and a helicopter flew in where was light was coming from and a bunch of Primids came out with blasters in their hands.

One of them cried, "Attention, Smasher! Place your hands in the air and drop your weapon! I repeat, hands in the air and drop your weapon!"

Marth did as he was told but he got a closer look on the Primids and saw they were the ones who worked for the Smashers' old enemy, Tabuu.

Marth growled and picked up his sword and got in his fighter stance. The Primids raised their blasters and were ready to close in on Marth, a blue arrow was shot in front of them.

The Primids stopped and looked up to see a figure on the rooftop of the mansion.

"On the roof! Get a light on him!" One of the Primids shouted.

"Fire! Open fire!" The second of the Primids cried.

The blasters shot away at the figure but he jumped off the roof and sped off behind some destroyed cars. The Primids chased after him and they think the figure hid in one of the cars and shot at it repeatedly.

"Did we get him?" The head Primid asked.

But before they could think a kick in the face was delivered to him from the trunk of the car and he jumped out and dodged more shots and then he split his blades and used them to attack the Primids.

Marth gasped recognizing the fighting tactic of the figure. "Pit…?"

As the figure managed to beat the Primids, the retreated in the helicopter and they tried to shoot him down from there, but the figure makes his blades become one again and fires three blue arrows at the helicopter causing it the spin out of control and crash into the ocean.

With the fighting over, the figure turns around to see Marth.

"Pit! Boy, am I glad to see you." Marth smiled widely. But his smile faded when he saw this Pit looked different. He was taller, older, his toga was torn a bit and he was missing one of his wings.

"So… it's really you. You came back." The older Pit said, his voice much more deeper from when he was fifteen.

Marth couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Pit! Your wing! What happened to your wing?" Marth asked in worry.

"You're the one who's got some questions to answer. Where the hell have you been all these years?" Pit asked angrily.

"All these years?" Marth asked confused.

"You've been gone for over thirty years, Marth." Pit said.

Marth's eyes widened, "Thirty years? It can't be!"

"Can be and is. We thought you were dead. How the hell could you just abandon us like that?" Pit shouted.

Marth shook his head, "I didn't! I'd never abandon you guys! One minute we were together in the mansion and then I woke up here. I don't know how."

Pit closed his eyes and sighed, "So, the blue-haired prince with a big brain finally doesn't know the answers. Who would have guessed? We can't talk here. Come on!" Pit started running off and Marth followed him.

As Marth looked around while running, it was in shambles. The sky was completely dark and gray and fire and smoke rose from everywhere they turned.

Then the echoing voice of Ganondorf could be heard, "Serve Tabuu. He is your lord and master. Serve Tabuu and live."

Pit and Marth then came upon a giant gate and Pit entered a code and it opened.

"Pit, where are we going?" Marth asked.

"I'm taking you to the others." Pit said.

"Are Link and Ike there?" Marth asked.

But Pit gave a disgusted look to Marth. "Are you kidding? Link and Ike aren't with anybody anymore." Pit then ran in and Marth more curious than ever followed him.

Then Ganondorf's voice was heard again, "Beware what you do. Tabuu is watching, always watching."

Pit and Marth are seen running together deeper outside the once peaceful Smashville.

"Pit, where are the other Smashers?" Marth asked.

"You mean the ones who survived? They're forced to work twelve hours in Tabuu's labor camps. No one's allowed out at night." Pit explained and then came to a halt.

Marth then asked, "What happened between Link and Ike?"

Pit was silent for a moment but then said, "Well… let's just say they got into a big fight a long time ago. When you never came back, Marth, everything… just fell apart. We were a team. Without you, it just didn't work. Guess we needed a brilliant princely swordsman like you around."

"I don't wish to ask this, Pit, but… who didn't survive?" Marth asked sadly.

Pit's head lowered and he closed his eyes and said, "Well, first Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Mario, and Luigi died in our first raid against Tabuu. Then it got worse. The second time, we lost Lucas, Falco, Mr. Game and Watch, Meta Knight, Lucario, and Red, the Pokemon Trainer along with his three Pokemon, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard."

Marth couldn't believe what he was hearing but let Pit go on. "The third time, Peach died trying to avenge Mario and Luigi. Then Fox, Wario, Ness, the Ice Climbers, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Snake, Bowser, King Dedede, Sonic, Wolf, and Olimar got captured and taken to Tabuu's labor camps as his surviving prisoners."

"Wait, what about… Zelda?" Marth asked.

Pit turned and pointed to a grave. "She's over there."

The grave said, "Here lies the beloved princess of Hyrule, Zelda. Beloved friend and Smasher, she will never be forgotten."

"No. Zelda is… No!" Marth kneeled in front of the grave and banged his fists on the ground.

Pit with a sympathetic look on his face said, "Link used to bring Zelda here to the park back in the day. It's not the safest place, but it's where she wanted to be buried."

Marth looked up at Pit with tears in his eyes and asked, "H-how?"

"Many years after you vanished, Zelda gave up her life protecting the rest of us." Pit explained.

Marth stood up. "I can't believe this place. It's all so horrible." He said in shock and despair.

Pit sighed, "You'll get used to it. Besides, what can you do? It's the way it is."

Marth then said, "It's not the way it was! I know I can't change the past, but that doesn't mean there's no way to change the present!"

Pit gasped and had a feeling perhaps… Marth could be their last hope.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Damn, this was long to type! But just wait till Part 2! It gets more dramatic and a bit more tragic. But please, readers, review, stick around, and Part 2 will be up before you know it!


	2. Part II

Back with our heroes, Marth now wants Pit and the other remaining Smashers to take down Tabuu for good.

"We got to face Tabuu and take him down!" Marth said.

Pit looked away, "We've tried… too many times."

"We're going to try again, Pit." Marth said determination in his voice.

"You got a plan, Marth?" Pit asked.

"I'm working on it. But we're gonna need Link and Ike." Marth said and placed a hand on Pit's shoulder.

"That's a tall order, Marth. But I think I know someone who can help." Pit replied.

Later on…

We see a poorly built warehouse and many of the remaining Smashers were there. A middle-aged yet beautiful woman with short blonde hair with a bandana on her forehead who appears to be Samus Aran in her late forties hands over a grown up Toon Link in his twenties some files.

"Take these to Master Hand and Crazy Hand, Toon Link. Their commandos will have to destroy that fuel dump before it gets moved on Friday." Samus ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Toon Link said and ran off and did what he was told and then came back to hear Pit's voice.

"Hey, Samus, Toon Link, look what the cat dragged in." Pit said.

Samus and Toon Link gasped seeing Marth. "Samus? Toon Link?" He gasped.

"Marth!" Toon Link embraced Marth along with Samus.

"Marth, you came back! Zelda always said you would. Falcon too." Samus said.

"Where… where is Captain Falcon?" Marth asked.

Pit lowered his head as Samus and Toon Link released Marth and had sad looks and Marth saw a giant portrait of Captain Falcon on the wall.

That's when Marth realized Captain Falcon was also killed in the raids against Tabuu.

"Prince Marth! You have returned!" A robotic voice cried. It belonged to R.O.B. who was missing one of his arms but still operative.

"R.O.B.! You're here too!" Marth smiled but then looked up at Captain Falcon's picture and frowned.

"He… he died for me, Marth. At the time, Ganondorf betrayed us and he almost killed me, but Falcon took the hit. I lost him just as I lost Adam." Samus said with melancholy in her voice.

"Samus, there's got to be a way to end all of this. Can you get Link and Ike to meet me?" Marth asked.

Samus nodded, "I can try."

Now we see Tabuu's headquarters and we see an elderly but still strongly built Ganondorf enter Tabuu's throne room with the evil mastermind of Subspace floating in midair.

"My lord, I bring you some news." Ganondorf said as he bowed before Tabuu.

"Speak, Ganondorf." Tabuu said.

"Our troops were involved in a skirmish near the Smashers' old mansion. Censors have identified the attacker. It is the Prince of Altea, Marth." Ganondorf explained.

Tabuu smirked, "So, the prodigal prince has returned. Excellent. I want Marth's head brought before me with or without his body!" Tabuu cackled.

Back with our heroes, we see a blind man wearing green and his late forties wandering around and entering the warehouse with his Master Sword out. It was Link!

Then another man in early fifties entered with blue, messy hair with his golden sword, Ragnell and he was missing his left eye. It was Ike!

They turned around to see each other and gasped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ike asked rudely and annoyed.

"Ike. Samus and Toon Link never said anything about you being here." Link growled.

"Oh, what's the matter, Link? Might I remind you how you made us abandon Zelda when she needed us most?" Ike yelled as he pointed his sword at Link's neck.

Link pushed Ike's sword away and cried, "It's what she wanted, Ike! To save us! If we went back there, we all could have been killed!"

"We could have saved her!" Ike shouted.

Link yelled in Ike's face, "You know we couldn't! She was gone!"

Ike growled and pushed Link away, "No!"

Link was now mad. "Alright, Ike! I'm through talking! Let's settle this once and for all!"

But before Link and Ike battle, two punches were delivered to each of them.

Link and Ike got up and stared in shock who it was.

"What?" Ike whispered.

"Link, Ike. We need to talk." Marth said as helped the two swordsmen up.

"Marth? No way!" Ike shouted as he hugged Marth.

"Marth! You're back! I don't believe it!" Link said overjoyed.

Pit, Samus, Toon Link, and R.O.B. then came in.

"Believe it, guys. Blue prince here wants to go up against Tabuu." Pit said.

Link then said, "We already tried, Marth. How do you think we lost the others?"

"Tabuu's palace is surrounded by an army of Primids. You can't even get inside to fight him." Ike explained.

Then R.O.B. continued, "Even if you could, you couldn't beat Tabuu. He's stronger than he was during the Subspace Emissary. I should know since I was the Ancient Minister."

"It's impossible, Marth." Link said in a low tone.

"It can't be done, Marth. It's hopeless." Ike said in despair.

Marth then looked angry and said, "I don't know what happened to you guys, but the Smashers I knew believed nothing was ever hopeless! Please! We can do this!" Marth begged as he placed his hands on Link and Ike's shoulders.

Link and Ike smiled and then shook hands calling off their grudges. Marth, Pit, Samus, Toon Link, and R.O.B. smiled at this.

"Alright, Marth. We'll do it one more time. But, please, tell me we have a fighting chance." Link said.

"I've been working on a plan. We have the Halberd still in one piece in the Smash Mansion." Marth said and the others gasped.

"The Smash Mansion? It got trashed years ago." Ike said.

"Not all of it." Marth said.

As they talked out their plans, we see Tabuu's prison camps and the Smashers imprisoned there Fox, Kirby, Wario, Ness, the Ice Climbers, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Bowser, King Dedede, Snake, Wolf, Sonic, and Olimar working on a transport for Tabuu.

Then we see Ganondorf enter Tabuu's royal court again. "My lord, the imprisoned Smashers have finished building the transport. It will be operational in about two hours."

Tabuu smirked darkly, "Excellent."

Then an explosion came from the entrance of the throne room and the front of the Halberd enters!

"What? Who dares?" Tabuu cried.

Pit, Link, Ike, and Marth pop out from the entrance of the Halberd and get into their fighting positions.

"Tabuu! Come down and face us!" Marth shouted.

Tabuu chuckled, "So, the Altean prince has reunited the remaining Smashers. Thirty years is a long wait, but I will finally put an end to your pathetic lives!" Tabuu descended himself down as Ganondorf got in his fighting poise.

"Tabuu, your reign of terror ends here!" Marth cried.

"Primids, attack! Destroy them all!" Ganondorf ordered.

Hundreds of Primids scrambled in fought off against Pit, Ike, Link, and Marth. Samus then came out of the Halberd in her worn out but still useful power suit with a built-in bazooka laser cannon on her right arm. Toon Link came down with his own Master Sword and R.O.B used his built-in laser guns to fight.

"This is for Zelda!" Marth cried as he slashed two Primids at once.

"Come on! We got to buy more time for Marth! Keep the Primids busy!" Pit shouted.

Pit fought off against many of the Primids by himself and was doing well. But eventually, they overwhelmed the angelic hero and many of them surrounded him.

"Marth! Marth, I'm…!" But before Pit could finish, the Primids fatally stabbed him multiple times in the back.

"AAH!" Pit cried.

"PIT! NO!" Marth shouted.

Link and Ike gasped seeing Pit lying dead on the floor covered in his own blood.

"PIT!" Link and Ike yelled. The two swordsmen growled and faced off against the Primids who killed Pit.

"You'll pay for this, Tabuu! If it's the last thing I do, you WILL pay!" Marth shouted with anger and hatred in his voice. He repeatedly stabbed Tabuu screaming until silence came in.

Then Tabuu grabbed Marth by the neck and held him up. "Thirty years and this is all you have? Truly pathetic." Tabuu chuckled as he threw Marth to the ground.

Marth groaned in pain and he held his upper shoulder fearing his fractured it.

"Worthless filth!" Tabuu said as he kicked Marth away sending his body flying to the wall.

"Marth!" Link cried. He continued to fight off more Primids until Ganondorf intervened.

"Link, leave here immediately. Or you will force me to what my duty commands." Ganondorf said.

Link growled and said, "Not this time, Ganondorf. This time, you got to make a choice! Once and for all!" Link continued to fight Ganondorf and stabbed him in the right leg.

Ganondorf screamed in pain and fell down. Link wiped off the Master Sword and said with some sympathy, "I'm sorry, Ganondorf. I didn't want it to be like this."

Link turned around thinking he defeated Ganondorf, but he opened his eyes stood up and used his sword to stab Link in the back right through his abdomen. Link screamed in agony and fell to the floor covered in his own blood and instantly died.

"Forgive me… Hero of Time." Ganondorf whispered.

Ike and Toon Link saw the whole thing and Toon Link cried, "BROTHER!"

Ike shouted, "LINK, NO!"

Ike growled in anger and rammed himself into Ganondorf and fought him. But Ganondorf could still fight with a wounded leg and managed to weaken Ike and stab him through his heart.

Ike collapsed to the ground mortally wounded and crawled over to Link's corpse. "L-Link. Link!" Ike cried and then he fell on top of Link and he was gone with his own blood mixing with Link's.

Ganondorf watched in sadness until he heard a cannon charge up.

"Ganondorf! Time to go." Samus shouted as she charged up her improved arm cannon and before she fired, she whispered, "This is for you… Falcon." She fired and it blew Ganondorf hard enough to knock him down to the floor.

He groaned and whispered, "Master Tabuu… I am finished." And the King of Evil was gone.

Samus watched with no look of sympathy at Ganondorf but then smiled a bit feeling Captain Falcon could finally be at peace. Samus then looked sadly at Toon Link as he sobbed over the loss of his older brother, Link.

"No, Brother! First Zelda dies now you! It's not fair!" Toon Link cried. R.O.B. comforted the Hylian using his only arm to pat his back.

Samus walked over to Toon Link and R.O.B. and embraced them mourning the loss of Link, Ike, and Pit.

Back with Marth who got into a separate room with Tabuu was being held up by him beaten badly with cuts and bruises on his arms.

"You are the last of your kind, Marth. And now, I will crush you like the insignificant worm you are!" Tabuu yelled smirking darkly.

"You always did claim your victory before you actually won, Tabuu! This last attack was to get you into position to do THIS!" Marth shouted in anger as he kicked Tabuu causing him to free Marth and he grabbed his sword and fatally stabbed Tabuu's center part causing it go abrupt.

"No, no! What have you done? What is happening to me? No! I cannot be beaten! I am Tabuu, destroyer of the Smashers! I will not… I am… NO!" Tabuu broke down and became a cyclone and blew up with pieces of subspace sent everywhere. Tabuu was defeated!

The rest of the Primids disappeared with Tabuu gone, so were they. Samus, Toon Link, and R.O.B. saw this and knew Marth has done it.

He entered badly injured but alive and well and whispered, "It's done."

Samus, Toon Link, and R.O.B. got up and walked over to Marth.

"My friends… my poor friends. This world, this future… it's a nightmare." Marth said in sadness.

"It WAS a nightmare, Marth. But you, Link, Ike, and Pit… you gave us back our future." Samus smiled.

Marth smiled back as so did Toon Link and R.O.B. but then Samus said, "Now Marth… you need to wake up."

Marth's smile faded and asked, "What?"

"Wake up, Marth." Toon Link said.

"Marth, wake up." R.O.B.

"I don't understand!" Marth cried but before he could say anything else, everything around him disappeared along with Samus, Toon Link, and R.O.B. The next thing that happened, darkness engulfed Marth and he screamed.

Marth screamed again but this time finding himself sitting up in his bed unharmed except with bandage around his forehead with all the other Smashers around him like Link, Ike, Pit, Samus, Toon Link, R.O.B., and Zelda with surprised looks on their faces.

"G-guys?" Marth uttered feeling speechless. His dear friends were all young and alive. He felt a miracle was answered.

"Thank the goddesses you're awake, Marth!" Pit cried.

"Marth, are you okay?" Ike asked.

"You fell pretty hard earlier, Marth. You were unconscious for five hours. You had us all worried." Link said.

Marth then gasped and figured it out. All that happened earlier wasn't real. It was all just a nightmare. Tabuu never took over Smashville, Zelda never died, and Link, Ike, and Pit were their younger selves.

Marth didn't hesitate and embraced his three friends tightly.

"Ah! Marth! What's wrong with you?" Ike cried as Link and Pit groaned from Marth's tight hug and he released them.

"Oh, guys. I had a horrible nightmare. Tabuu invaded our world and you guys were old and Pit, you lost one of your wings, Ike, you lost your left eye, Link, you were blind, and…" Before Marth could continue, he paused as the others looked at him thinking he was crazy.

"Marth, what in the world are you talking about?" Ike asked.

"Well… let's just say it was a nightmare about a future never meant to be." Marth said and later explained the rest to the others. They comforted Marth as he was still a bit traumatized from the nightmare.

Later on, as his friends left Marth alone to rest, he smiled as he looked out his window and saw the sun shining brightly on him. He felt blessed feeling this was longest time he's felt the sun's warmth upon him.

THE END

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
